The boy next door Chapter 1 Sasunaru
by Naru-dattebayo
Summary: Sasuke has new neighbours called the Uzumaki's. The thing is that Sasuke doesn't realize how much time his is going to spend with Naruto. But there is something suspicious going on with Sasuke's newest acquaintance.
1. New neighbours

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get here right now!"

Sasuke had just reached the age of 17, he lived with his brother Itachi who despised him, and his guardian Kakashi hatake. His parents passed away when he was about 7, they had been murdered and the criminal had not been arrested.

"What now hatake?"A small smirk crept onto the Uchiha's lips.

"Where is my new volume of icha icha paradise?!" Nearly shaking Sasuke to death, the older man glared at him.

"Oh that thing. Well i borowed it. Since i am far through the series already."

Even if Sasuke was a bright student who didn't do drugs or go out and get completely paro, he did enjoy the odd one or two erotic stories.

"Sasuke.." Turning his attention to his older brother who had just entered the room, the raven completley forgot about the book.

"Me and Kakashi are going to greet the new neighbors. It's your own decision if you decide to come or not"

iNew neighbours /i Sasuke thought to himself wondering who they were and if they were going to be as annoying as the other ones. The truth is, Sasuke had scared the neighbours away with his death glare. Well that's what he thought anyway

" I guess i can..." walking away from the two males, Sasuke sighed and headed for his bedroom.

"Oh and brother...We'll be 10 minutes" Itachi didn't like the way his brother was so antisocial, he was hoping he could change him somehow.

" Neighbors....I hope they don't have annoying brats..." Sasuke mumbled to himself and Sat back on his bed. He picked up the book that he had borrowed off of Kakashi and flicked through the pages searching for a specific page.

The only problem Sasuke had with reading Icha paradise was the content always made him have a problem down below.

"Sasuke! We're leaving!" Onyx eyes stared at the clock on the side table, he wondered how twenty minutes could have gone that fast. i Must have been all that thinking /i

"All right!" Jumping off the bed, Sasuke glanced in the mirror at his appearance. He looked good enough to go out so didn't bother changing.

When Sasuke finally reached outdoors, the cold hit him all over. He let out a cold sigh then headed over to the were Kakashi and Itachi were.

"Now Sasuke, don't act like a complete bastard okay?" Itachi gave him a final smirk before knocking on the door. They waited a few minutes until a women with blonde hair threw the door open. Kakashi was kind of intimidated by the women, she was beautiful and had a stunning physic but she looked angry.

"S-Should we....Come back later?" Kakashi forced a smile on his face, though the women couldn't see, since he was wearing a hospital mask.

"Nonsense, Sorry if i scared you. It's just my grandson won't stop bouncing around everywhere" Sasuke frowned at the women, her description of her grandson made him son like a brat to Sasuke.

"Naruto! Jiraiya! Get some tea!" The blonde women gestured for them to follow her and they were happy to oblige.

" Oh i never introduced myself, I'm Tsunade, And this is jiraiya" She gave a smile to the Jiraiya and pounded her fist on the wall.

"Hurry up Naruto! It doesn't take an hour to make tea!"

A hole was left in the wall where Tsunade had hit it. This women must have had incredible strength to leave a dent.

"Please, take a seat." Kakashi, Sasuke and Itachi all sat on the couch, feeling a little uncomfortable with this woman around.

"Sorry it took so long....Old hag" A blonde haired boy walked in with a tray of tea and small biscuits. Sasuke was wondering if this was the brat they were talking about.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm Kakashi, this is Itachi and this is Sasuke." Sasuke didn't care much for greetings. And neither did Itachi, but at least he was making an effort.

"Why don't you and Sasuke go upstairs do something Naruto?" Naruto jumped on Sasuke making him fall off the couch, landing on his tailbone.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke didn't have time to protest before the blond haired boy began dragging him upstairs.

" So..." Naruto entered his room followed by the protesting Uchiha.

" You're Sasuke huh?" Naruto gave Sasuke a famous Uzumaki grin. The blonde sat on his computer chair and gestured for Sasuke to take a seat on his bed.

"What's with the dumbass grin?" Sasuke took a seat on the bed which had orange sheets on. They sheet had a small fox on it.

" It's not dumb! I just like to look happy!" Naruto pouted and looked at his computer, while Sasuke took a look around the blonds room. He looked on his book shelf only to see the familiar orange books.

"You like icha paradise to?" Sasuke asked questioningly toward Naruto. He picked up the volume he was currently on and sat on the bed again flicking through the pages.

"Well of course! Jiraiya is the author of those books so i just decided to read them." Joining Sasuke on the bed, Naruto sat opposite the raven and shrugged.

" I even have his latest one that hasn't been released yet. It's really good." Sasuke swallowed hard. Of course Sasuke knew his own sexual preferences and realized he liked men more than women, but how could the boy in front of him, with his cute azure eyes and.. i Wait a second....Did i just call him cute?! /i Sasuke shook his head and began reading.

"Sasuke! We're leaving!" Sasuke sighed and shook his head once again. Naruto watched as he left the room.

"S-See you tomorrow then!" Naruto called to Sasuke waving nervously.

Later that night, Sasuke was once again reading his book, not realizing how into the book he was, Sasuke didn't even notice the problem below again.

"Sasuke, you have a guest!" Looking down at his pants, the Uchiha slapped himself in the head.

"Shit!" Sapphire eyes met onyx, Sasuke was sat on his bed, his erection showing clearly.

"Y-Your brother sent me up. Sorry to interrupt." Naruto smiled and sat on the bed with Sasuke. Wondering if Sasuke was embarrassed.

"L-Listen! Can we do this another time. Cause I'm a bit...uh...sidetracked right now" The Uchiha looked down and covered his crotch with a pillow.

" Reading Icha Icha hey? Don't worry. I always get problems when i read them so i just.....take a cold shower" The blonde held out a book in his hand. It was the next volume of Icha paradise.

"I came round to lend you this, since you rushed off earlier." Sasuke nodded and took the book.

"Thanks a lot dobe" Naruto through the pillow that was previously covering Sasuke's crotch at his head.

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto pouted and stretched. Sasuke watched as he walked toward the exit.

"I better go, since i start school tomorrow." Before Sasuke could ask what school he was attending, the blond had disappeared back next door.

"Stupid brat..." Sasuke mumbled and licked his dry lips. He undid his button on his trousers and pulled them off along with his dark blue boxers.

"He made this even worse for me..." Sasuke stroked his hand along his hard shaft and closed his eyes. He then wrapped his hand around his member and started pumping it hard.

It didn't take Sasuke to long to reach climax since Naruto hadn't helped his problem. The Uchiha groped around for a tissue to wipe his hand off.

"I guess I'm going to have to lock my door if that Dobe is going to keep coming in..."


	2. Over the edge

Sasuke's eye lids fluttered open as the rays of sun reflected into the dark orbs. 'Who the hell opened my blinds?!' Sasuke contemplated, while pulling the covers over his head.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi hollered up the stairs making Sasuke thrust himself out of his warm bed."Damn Kakashi..." The raven rubbed his eyes and stretched. Sasuke had been thinking of the dobe next door all night and had hardly had any sleep.

"Hurry the hell up!" This time, Itachi hollered up the stairs not caring about the neighbors. Sasuke sighed and threw his clothes on which were away neatly in his closet. He quickly brushed his teeth and grabbed his blue shoulder bag before slowly making his way downstairs.

"Your hopeless little brother" Itachi used a finger to prod his brother in the forehead, Obviously Sasuke wasn't highly amused by this and rubbed his head where a red mark began to form.

"Bastard.." Sasuke mumbled while rubbing the mark. He barged past the older raven and walked out of the door slamming it and nearly making it come off the hinges. He inhaled a deep breath of fresh air then made his way to school. Sasuke didn't care for school that much because he was always top of the class in all his subjects, even in the ones he hated.

It took Sasuke about 15 minutes to drag himself to school, even though he didn't feel like going in today. He always had piles of fan girls crawling around him and touching his pure body, Well sure Sasuke wasn't as pure as he had told everyone but hey, he has a reputation.

"Bastard!" The dark raven glanced over his shoulder to see a bright blonde jumping out of his car. Sasuke couldn't help but mentally curse at himself.

"Hn. Dobe." Was all Sasuke could say in reply. He couldn't believe out of all the schools around their neighborhood, Naruto had to be at the same one as him.

"You go here to huh?" Naruto stated and did the last button on his white shirt. Unlike Sasuke, the blonde looked more scruffy then Sasuke did. Sasuke wore his blazer neatly and Naruto didn't wear one at all.

"Sasuke kun!!" Sasuke had totally forgot that his 'precious' fan girls arrived at the gates early. He ran a hand through his dark locks while walking away.

"Shit..." The dark taller male mumbled and ran inside the gates, unknowingly followed by a young blonde.

"Why are you running from two hot girls?! You must be an even bigger idiot than me!" Naruto chuckled and headed down the corridor.

"Where are you headed dobe...You don't even know where anything is in this school." Sasuke decided to change the subject before he got to uncomfortable.

" Student office to get my schedule, well if you're so well informed, then show me" The blond was a little too cocky for sasuke's liking.

"Helpless little brat..." The raven once again grumbled shoving past the blonde and heading down the long corridor.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that asshole?" Naruto wondered and looked up at the raven, since the blonde was shorter that Sasuke.

"I don't talk to myself....I just say my thoughts out loud Dobe!" Sasuke clenched his fists into a tight ball then sighed.

"I-It's just down there dobe..." Pointing down the hall, Naruto nodded then strutted down the corridor by himself. Sauske waited until there was no sign of Naruto then rushed into the boys toilets, searching helplessly through his bag.

"Where the fuck is it?!" Sasuke almost had a panic attack until he saw the sharp blade glisten in his bag. He sighed then proceeded to take the razor out with his right hand.

"Stupid dobe....This is all his fault, He makes me feel so....so angry!" The Uchiha sliced the blade across his porcelain wrist, blood trickled down his arm and onto his shirt, staining it blood red.

"Sasuke? Are you in here?" A familiar voice called to him but Sasuke couldn't reply, he must've hit an artery or vein. Blood was soaking through his shirt and dripping into a large pool below him.

"Hn...Naru...to" Sasuke whispered and watched the blood, it was a familiar sighting, since Sasuke had seen blood so many times before. The Uchiha looked at his hand and saw the blood, he hated the smell of it, even his own. Before he knew it, he had his head in the toilet bowl throwing up his breakfast.

" You okay Teme? Teme!?" Sasuke hadn't noticed, but his foolish actions lead him to leaving the toilet door unlocked, allowing the blond to enter freely. The sight of all the blood made the blondes stomach turn.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing you idiot!" Naruto tried his best to cover up the wound and try and keep the injured raven conscious.

"I....Hate...." Sasuke's eyes closed and Naruto caught him as his body collapsed.


	3. Naruto's secret

Feeling a shock of pain down his left arm, the young raven opened his eyes and groaned out in pain. He realized he was in the nurses office, everything seemed angelic in there. His dark eyes met azure ones, which didn't look to happy.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tried his best to prop himself up but was stopped by a tanned hand. The blonds eyes almost looked saddened but angry at the same time.

"There's no excuse Teme..." Shaking his head the blond ran a finger along Sasuke's bandaged arm, Sasuke wasn't sure why but this was soothing for him.

"I missed my first day at school because of you..." Licking his dry lips, Naruto stretched and yawned.

" You owe me Uchiha" Sasuke sighed and looked at his arm. He still had the blood stain on his arm which made him queazy.

" Sure..." Sasuke's shirt was half unbuttoned and his pants where unzipped. He looked down confused then shrugged.

"M-Maybe...We can get some ramen and talk about this?" Naruto offered a hand to the raven who generously took it as his lips curved round. This was very unlike the raven, because he usually ignored anyone who tried to help him with his emotional problems.

"Hn..." Naruto struggled to pull the Uchiha up since he was heavier than the delicate blonde. Sasuke felt another jolt of pain down his left arm, making his pull the injured joint towards his chest.

"Damn Uchiha! Pull your own weight" Naruto let go of the cold hand and sighed as Sasuke fell back down onto the bed he was on.

"Naruto...I mean...Dobe...Don't tell Kakashi or...my brother okay?" Staring at onyx eyes, Naruto could see pain in them and couldn't do anything to help since he had only met Sasuke yesterday afternoon.

"I won't." Was all Naruto could come up with. He didn't want to upset Sasuke and make him do something worse than slitting his wrists.

"I'll meet you at Ichiraku's at seven. Gives you time to get that cute face of yours ready" A blush spread across the blondes scarred cheeks. Attempting to hide his embarrassment, the blonde turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"O-Okay...." Sasuke watched as Naruto headed out of the door. He couldn't believe Naruto was so shy when it came to compliments.

When it reached seven, Sasuke was in the bathroom checking out his image in the mirror. He was wearing a blue hoddie with the words UCHIHA on the back and black jeans.

"Sasuke! Your date is here." The Uchiha's lips motioned into a wide smirk. He wondered what the blondes reaction would be for Itachi calling him his date.

"all right!I'm coming"The Uchiha ran down the stairs and pushed Itachi out of the way. Naruto saw the younger and in his opinion cuter Uchiha.

"Hey...Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes looked ashamed and saddened, but for some reason Sasuke couldn't figure out why.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke lifted the blondes chin up and looked into his faded azure eyes.

"I just.....It's nothing... but I can't stay out long....I -I have to do some stuff" Naruto tried to avoid eye contact with the dark raven.

"Yeah sure we can just stay here if you'd like?" Sasuke offered and smiled as the blondes eyes lit up.

"Sounds good! But can we still have ramen?" Naruto pleaded and make cute eyes at Sasuke.

"Sure, but you know ramen isn't very healthy." The Uchiha gestured the blonde to step inside. He felt like this was a better idea than going out, Since neither one really wanted to.

"I know. But i have a high Metabolism and don't put on much weight" Naruto lifted his shirt up to show his thin torso. He wasn't that muscly and wasn't big built but compared to Sasuke he was delicate.

"What's this?" Sasuke ran a finger over a tattoo on Naruto's stomach. He traced over the swirl making the blonde shiver.

"It's a tatto. I got it when i was 16. Cool right?" Naruto lifted and eyebrow when he saw Sasuke pull his shirt over his head.

"I got this one when i was 16 too." Sasuke pointed to a small tattoo on his neck. Making Naruto trace over it. The reaction Sasuke gave made Naruto laugh loudly. He let out a soft moan then sighed.

"Sensitive spot Uchiha?" Naruto grinned as Sasuke walked into the kitchen fetching the ramen.

"What flavor dobe?" Sauske searched through the cupboards while Naruto sat on a chair.

"Miso please" Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled out the noodles then looked at the closck on the left wall.

"Crap! Sorry teme i have to go!" Before Sauke could ask him why, the front door had already been slammed.

"What the hell could be this important..." Sasuke mumbled and put the food away.


	4. Secret reviled

Sasuke was outside on his balcony with a blanket wrapped around his body. He was waiting for any sign of Naruto but hadn't seen any all night. "Damn Uzumaki...He's got me worried" Just as Sasuke stood up he saw a dark figure walking down the street. He soon realized it was the blond he was waiting for.

He sat there for a while just watching until he saw the boy shivering as he unlocked his door. Sasuke knew Tsunade and Jiraiya wouldn't let him stay out this late on a school night and was damn sure who couldn't have been out with friends.

Sasuke didn't want to holler for the blonde so he headed inside. Since Sasuke had slight insomnia, the whole scenario with Naruto didn't help him sleep.

"Sasuke..." The young raven heard a voice call behind him, he didn't even need to turn around to know it was Itachi.

"Insomnia catching up on you too?" sasuke sighed as his brother nodded and sat beside him with a cup of cocoa held firmly in his hand. Sasuke looked at the warmth coming from the drink then looked at Naruto's window.

"What's wrong little brother? Has the Uzumaki boy been troubling you?" Itachi gestured his cocoa to Sasuke, The raven took it and took a sip of the warm chocolate flavor liquid.

"The dobe is no concern of yours..." Sasuke almost sounded possessive when Itachi heard the sentence flow out of his mouth.

"Is he really a concern of yours though?" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to looked into his even darker eyes.

"Yes he is! And I'm going to make he is okay!" Sasuke hadn't realized that he had began to shout loudly, making a light appear in the window opposite them.

"Goodbye brother, have a nice time dealing with this one.." Itachi smirked and left the balcony and Sasuke. He sighed and heard a window being forced open.

"Damn Uchiha! Could you be more considerate for your neighbors! Geez" Sasuke's head shot towards Naruto who was half way out of his window.

"Sorry...I can't sleep..." Sasuke sighed and gazed at his dobe again, wait his? No no... Not quite yet.

"Me niether...Do you want to come around for a bit? We never got to talk much earlier." Naruto was now sat on his windowsill calling to Sasuke.

"How? Aren't your parents asleep?" Sasuke's question lead to Naruto jumping out of his window, which lead to him hurting himself somehow.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sasuke crept downstairs and opened the front door. He took his coat out of the closet and placed it in his tight grip.

"I think I broke something." Naruto was groaning on the floor, not as much from the fall but from bruises all over his tanned body.

"Dobe...Here, Sasuke placed the coat over Naruto's shivering shoulders. He helped him up and looked him in the sapphire orbs.

"Where were you?" Sasuke rubbed a thumb over a defiant bruise on the blondes jaw, making him clench his eyes shut.

"It doesn't concern you! So just leave me alone!" Sasuke was surprised in Naruto's change of tone.

"No dobe! I won't go! I know we have only know each other for a couple of days, but you helped me out! Now it's time for me to help you!" Sasuke's teeth clench and he looked around.

"Lets go to the park and talk about this dobe..." Sasuke was still in his clothes since he didn't change into his pajamas and so was Naruto because he had only just got back from wherever he had been all night long.

Naruto just nodded as Sasuke tried to be as close to the dobe as he could without hitting a bruise. Sasuke just couldn't understand why Naruto had so many bruises. When they reached the park, Sasuke took hold of the blondes hand and dragged him to the swings where he and Naruto could sit down. Sasuke was first to take a seat then Naruto followed Sasuke's hint and sat on the opposite swing.

"How did you get those bruises?" Naruto's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. This made him look very suspicious in Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha got off his swing and stood behind Naruto pushing him gently, making him swing.

"I got...Beat up on the way home from...my friends house..." As the swing got higher it soon swung low and toward Sauske who pushed it lightly once again.

"I'll get the stupid bastards who did this to you...." Sasuke held the chains of the swing and held the blonde close. Naruto's eyes widened and tried to protest but Sasuke's lips were locked on the blondes.

"Don't! I ...You'll just make it worse!" Naruto pulled from the kiss and shouted , he didn't want to hurt Sasuke by telling him the truth about everything. But what was the truth.

"Sasuke! Where the hell have you been ?! " The masked man ran to him and took him in his arms. He licked his chapped lips and headed to his bedroom to get some rest.

"With Naruto...I'm going to bed...." Sasuke hit himself in the forehead with his hand then laid on his bed. He soon fell to sleep thinking about what the dobe said and if he totally believed him.

"Morning Sasuke...." Sasuke was still half asleep when he walked into the kitchen. He didn't even know how he had the energy to get dressed.

"You can take the car Sasuke, since you look to tired to walk." Kakashi ruffled the dark locks on Sasuke's head but was ignored as Sasuke took the keys off the side and got into his car.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was stood in front of the car as he started the engine, startling the blond.

"get in" Was all Sasuke said, the blonde opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. Naruto soon realized Sasuke was in no state to drive.

"Let me drive Sasuke." Not complaining at the offer. Naruto climbed over Sasuke to swap seats, which wasn't a good idea since Naruto was basically straddling the Uchiha. Sasuke quickly climbed onto the other seat and they were ready to go.

"Listen...About last night when you kissed me...." Sasuke had almost forgot about there quick kiss and mentally hit himself.

"It was an accident dobe..." Sasuke hadn't noticed they had started to move. Naruto held the steering wheel tightly and sighed. Most of the journey was quiet to school and even when they got there neither of them spoke.

"Sasuke! Dude!" Sasuke stepped out of the car and pulled Kiba toward him. The blonde watched these actions.

"Can you find information on Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke whispered to his canine friend. And as soon as he was there he was gone.

"Who is he Sasuke?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw the bright azure eyes focused on him.

"Oh he's Kiba...Just a friend." Sasuke was about to walk to his first lesson when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shirt. He turned his body around and he was met by pink lips which locked with his. Sauke's whole body tensed before he soon relaxed all his muscles and wrapped his arms around the blondes torso. Sasuke licked and nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, trying to gain entrance. But before he could the bell rang loudly making Sasuke curse.

"Fucking fantastic." Sasuke growled and Naruto grinned, pulling him by his tie toward the school.

"We have lots of time to carry this on teme. Don't be an impatient bastard!" Naruto chuckled and walked into the main school.

When second lesson finished, Sasuke headed out to find Naruto. They had said they would meet by the cafeteria and Sasuke waited impatiently.

"Sasuke dude!" Turning his head, The Uchiha saw Kiba running toward him at full speed.

"Info dude" Kiba handed a folder to the raven then panted, Kiba must have ran along way to be out of breath. Sasuke opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside.

"Shit..." Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran a hand through his dark locks.

"I know...Who would've thought such a cutie could be in an Porno...." Sasuke put two and two together, from last night.

"Someone...Sexually abused him Kiba..."


	5. The truth

Sasuke ran a hand through his locks and sat against the wall by the front gates. He couldn't face Naruto at lunch and decided to keep the information to himself. "Sasuke you bastard! Meet me by the canteen my ass!" Sasuke growled and pounced on the older and taller male.

"Oh sorry Dobe. I was busy with Kiba at Lunch." Sasuke smiled laying on the grass uncomfortably. He looked up at the dobe wondering how such an angelic face could do such sexual things to other men and women.

Leaning down about an inch away from Sasuke's face, Naruto smiled and pressed his lips up against Sasuke's. "Shall we finish what we started this morning?" Sasuke didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure if Naruto was as pure as he thought he was.

"Lets just go home Naruto. We need to talk." Sasuke wiped off the grass on his dark trousers. He offered a hand to the blonde who refused to take it.

"Talk? Why can't we talk here?" Naruto felt a hand on his jaw touching the painful bruise. Wincing, the blonde looked up helplessly at the Uchiha.

"About you. And what really happened last night. Dobe..." Onyx eyes fell upon watery azure ones, Sasuke didn't mean to upset the blonde, he just didn't want Naruto lying to him. Sure he hadn't known him that long but he still cared for him.

"I already told you teme....I got beaten up" Naruto felt Sasuke's mouth latch onto his neck. Sasuke didn't want to argue with Naruto he just wanted him to be happy and to be able to have a normal relationship.

"I know about you Naruto..." Sasuke let go of Naruto's neck and ran a finger over the mark he left.

"I know about your dirty little secret...About you being in an AV..." Sasuke entangled his fingers with Naruto's. He tightened his grip and looked into azure eyes.

"Why....Why would you sell your body to people who just use you for sex?" Sasuke saw the shock on the kitsune's face. He couldn't believe Sasuke knew. How?

"You got that bruise from some man forcing himself into your mouth Naruto. That's all I can think of as an explanation." Sasuke felt the younger blonde press hard into his chest. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to know about his dirty habit. He only did it for money since his family were struggling.

"You don't know how it feels Sasuke....How it feels to live my life....It confuses me...." Naruto felt comforting hand run through his golden locks. "I didn't want to do it....I had to...I had to help my family out...." tears from Narutos eyes rolled down his tanned cheeks, falling softly onto Sasuke's blazer.

"Listen Naruto.....You don't have to do it......You can just leave..." Sauske Felt his shirt being lifted by tanned hands. Naruto was needy but Sasuke wasn't going to take advantage of that, since now wasn't the right time.

"I do....I have a contract....and-" Sasuke gave Naruto a glare which made him speechless.

"I'll help you dobe. When is your next AV being performed?" The blonde began to think and then closed his eyes. "Friday." Naruto sighed in relief, It was far away and he didn't need to worry about anything until then.

"I'm going with you....Okay dobe?" Pulling Naruto's chin up to face Sasuke, he smiled and locked with his lips forcing a tongue inside the blondes mouth. Sasuke had wanted to do this all day but hadn't been able too. The kiss was long and passionate making Naruto flushed when they pulled apart for air.

"Listen....Tommorow....Lets go out together, lets call it our preliminary date" Sasuke waited for an answer but instead was tackled by a cute blonde. "Sure!" Licking the ravens cheek Naruto grinned flashing his teeth.

On the way back to his house, Sasuke had thought about the issue with Naruto. Maybe his was being forced into being a porn star. Pulling out his front door key, Sasuke closed his eyes holding his grip tightly on the key.

"Sasuke. I forgot my key....Could I come over for a little while?" Sasuke turned his head licking his lips in the thought of having Naruto all to himself for a few hours.

"Of course Dobe. I wouldn't want you to be lonely all night" Flicking his tongue against the lobe of Naruto's ear, a blush flashed on his tanned cheeks.

"Teme! I said a little while! Not all night!" The Uchiha ruffled the blonde's locks and unlocked the door, dumping his bag on the floor and sitting on the couch waiting for a response from Naruto.

"Well I am inviting you dumbass." A wide smirk appeared on his pale face as Naruto proceeded to the leather couch.

"Fine. And I'm not a dumbass. Bastard!" Sitting down in the ravens lap, Naruto felt lips latch onto his neck.

"Oh god...." The lips began to suck and nip at the tanned skin, trying to cause a dark hickey.

"I guess you to have a sensitive spot, Huh Dobe?" Sasuke's thumb rubbed over the dark bruise he had left.

"What....are we having for dinner then teme?" Leaning down to whisper in Naruto's ear, wild thoughts of what Naruto and he could do all night flew through his mind.

"Well I know what I'm having..." Naruto looked around at Sasuke slightly confused to what he had meant by 'I know what I'm having' "What're you having Teme?" Lowering his porcelain fingers toward Naruto's crotch, Sasuke licked the whiskered cheeks.

"You..."


	6. Caught! Lemon XD

"Don't be greedy teme. What am I having then?" Naruto turned his body around so that his new hard erection was pressed against Sasuke's. "Well that's easy dobe. You can have ramen"

Sliding his hands down the Uchiha's chest, Naruto smiled and touched Sasuke's plae lips. In Naruto's opinion Sasuke was perfect externally, but he wasn't as perfect internally., since he lacked social skills. "Tell me teme. What if I don't let you have me?" Naruto saw a smirk appear on Sasuke's lips ."Oh. You will let me have you dobe." The raven unbuttoned the button on Naruto's pants. He wanted to make this slow and tease his blonde dobe.

"Oh Sasuke please hurry." Naruto stated sarcastically making the Uchiha smirk. He pulled the annoying piece of clothing off and genuinely smiled at the blonde. Sasuke wanted Naruto badly right now, but didn't want to force himself on the blonde.

"Naru-to." Sasuke licked his lips slyly and pulled at the elastic on Naruto's orange boxers. Sasuke thought the blonde had a bad taste in colors, but it kind of suited him.

"Get rid of them?" Naruto nodded and let Sasuke pull them down, he lifted his hips upwards so the raven could pull them off fully.

"Much better.." Smirking Sasuke stared at the fully erect member in front of him, he wanted the dobe to beg for this. To make Sasuke feel needed by him.

"Licking the tip, Sasuke could taste the pre cum already, meaning Naruto needed him.

"Please teme...P-Please" Sasuke was surprised Naruto was this desperate for him. Did he really need him this much?

"What do you want me to do Naru?" Sasuke's erection rubbed against Naruto's as he bent over to kiss the pink lips.

"Please. Suck teme." Naruto looked flushed just from being teased.

"hn." Sasuke bent down and took the head of Naruto's cock in his mouth making the blonde moan and tilt his head back. "F-Faster!" Sasuke took the whole length into his wet cavern bobbing his head back and forth trying to give Naruto an amazing experience.

"S-Sasuke!" Sasuke began to suck harder and faster wanting Naruto to scram his name.

"Oh my little brother." Just as Naruto was about to reach climax, Itachi had walked in watching his brother give the blonde amazing head.

"I-Itachi! Get the fuck out!" Sauske stood up and pushed his brother, leaving the blonde flushed on the couch.

"Sasuke. I never knew you had such talen tin these things." Itachi smirked and headed for the kitchen. " Finish up and meet me in the kitchen Sasuke..."

Like hell he was going to let Itachi ruin this for him. He gazed at the flushed blonde who needed to release. He locked his lips with Naruto's and bent down again.

"P-Please teme...." Sasuke nodded and once again began to suck on Naruto's member. It didn't take him long to climax, but when he did, Sasuke swallowed all of the cum.  
"Sasuke...I'm tierd...." Sasuke stroked the golden locks and threw a blanket over Naruto's flushed body. "Just rest here a little while dobe. I'll be back in a minute.

Heading into the kitchen, Sasuke sighed and stared at his brother who just smirked at him. "Be more careful brother. What if I was Kakashi or Tsunade? They would have killed you." Sasuke didn't reply to Itachi he just sighed and headed back again into the living room where he saw the tired blonde. Last night must have caught up with him, Sasuke to had to admit he was tired and needed a sleep but he just wanted to watch the blonde for a while longer.

Sasuke felt hot and he liked it, he usually felt cold when he was in bed, but tonight he had the dobe with him. His dobe and he loved having him in his bed. Of course Kakashi had to disagree with the idea but soon gave in when he saw how tired they both were. "Morning Sasuke." The raven felt a breath against his chest. It was warm and felt good. "Hn." Sasuke smirked down at Naruto and placed a hand on his locks. Sasuke still had a hard erection and needed to get rid of it before he headed to school. Sitting up Sasuke stretched and uncovered himself. He was wearing his boxers but Naruto wasn't as lucky. He wasn't wearing anything down below.

"Want a shower?" Sasuke bent down and looked at the cig azure eyes. "H-hai" Naruto stuttered as he remembered getting caught by Itachi last night.

"I'll go first since I need to handle some things." Sasuke pointed to his obvious erect member.

"Fine. But you owe me dinner teme. Since you only fed yourself last night." Naruto pouted and felt a hand under his chin.

"How about I give you lunch at school dobe?" Sasuke smirked and placed his lips on the blonde's.

"It's a date teme." Heading for the bathroom, The young dark haired Uchiha headed for a cold shower. He had needed one all night anyway.

Naruto and Sasuke had got into school late and it was obviously the 'Horny bastards fault' Sasuke had been in the shower for ages.

"Teme. We're going to be late for art now" Naruto ran down the corridor pulling the raven along with him. He reached the class and opened the door. He saw all eyes gazing at them both. He hadn't realized why yet. But soon he caught on, he an Sasuke were still holding hands.

"Boys. Sit down." Iruka was there art teacher, Naruto was glad they had him and not that dam Deidara. He gave detentions to anyone who even dared to breathe while he was talking.

"Now today class, we are painting, you can paint anything that you like, hobbies, likes, dislikes." Iruka grinned and nodded to the class. "Oh and Just express you inner selves." Sitting at his desk, Iruka opened a folder of paper work. Meanwhile, Naruto began to paint. He was painting some kind of animal, maybe a fox or demon. It had nine tails and looked fearce. While Sasuke on the other hand was painting his dobe. That's all he could think about at that moment.

"What are you painting Dobe?" Sasuke hugged the blonde from behind making Naruto flick paint all over his white shirt.  
"A fox. Teme! You made me get paint on my shirt!" Attempting to wipe the paint off, Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Just take it off...I wont mind." Sasuke smirked and stared at the painting. Is this the kind of emotiion Naruto really felt. Did he feel angry all the time?

"What did you draw?" Naruto saw Sasuke's canvas and blushed madly.  
"That's so not appropriate teme..." Naruto covered his blushing face as Iruka headed toward them. "Hello students. How is your painting going?" Iruka took a look at Sasuke's canvas and smiled. "Is he all you have on your mind mr Uchiha?" Iruka stated and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Of course he is. What else would I think of?" Sasuke was just about to give the blonde a kiss when the bell rang stopping the two of them.

"Well Teme? Isn't it time you owed me back?" Naruto pulled Sasuke by his tie into the boys toilets and grinned. "Of course it is dobe. How could i forget."


	7. the essay

"Ino! Where is Sasuke?!" Sakura held onto the pony tail of Ino's blonde locks. "I don't know Bill board brow!" Ino screamed basically deafening Sakura.

Meanwhile, just a few meters away, Naruto was having his wicked way with Sasuke. Neither girls new the hottest and smartest guy in school was taken by a blonde boy.

"Ino! You're such a dirty liar! You've probably locked him in a cupboard somewhere!" The pink haired teen had here hand fisted, ready to hit the blonde when Naruto walked out of the boys toilets looking frustrated. Both girls stared at him and smirked.

"Hello Naruto." Both females approached the angry kitsune with fake smiles. "Where's Sasu-" Naruto pointed toward the toilets. Naruto ran a finger over a fresh hickey on his neck, he couldn't believe Sasuke! He had just crossed the line. Not because of another hickey, but of something much more humiliating.

It wasn't till English that Sasuke had seen Naruto, even if Sasuke looked everywhere, the blonde was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Dobe." Sasuke felt azure eyes glare at him. "hn." 'Unusual response' Sasuke was planning on taking a seat beside the blonde, but failed when Naruto placed his bag on the chair.

"Dobe! Don't be such a baka!" Sasuke slammed his books down on the table, making everyone stare. "Just because you got stressed out, doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to me!" Sasuke's heart rate was increasing and so was Naruto's, they both remembered what had happened earlier in the toilets.

"Listen.....I don't care for your opinion teme....I just don't want to talk to you." Naruto looked away from his 'Boyfriend' and pouted. "Fine..Have it your way then." Taking a seat directly behind Naruto, Sasuke smirked and ran a hand through his golden locks. "Don't you get the message Teme?!" Batting away the hand, the blond turned around to glare at Sasuke. "C'mon Naruto, don't you want me to take you out tonight?" Putting a hand gently on the scared cheek, Sasuke smiled at him. "Well....That depends on where we're going..." Naruto, still pouting, waited for Sasuke's answer. "That's for me too know, and for you to find out." The raven licked his dry lips and smirked at the blond.

"Hello class." The young looking man waved to the class and sat on his desk. He yawned and took a book out of his black case. "Today, I am setting you all english assignments." Groans where heard throughout the class, stopping when the silver haired teacher coughed. "Well since you're all feeling lazy today, I guess you can pair up." The teacher glanced around the room, until his eyes laid on the golden locks. "You must be Uzumaki Naruto" The man walked up to the blonde and smiled. Well at least Naruto thought it was a smile, since his expression was hidden away by a mask. "Yeah. What's it to you?" Naruto scowled at the teacher, making Sasuke hit him around the head. "Dobe, haven't I taught you anything about manners!"

"Says the antisocial teme!" Naruto pouted and glanced at the teacher in front of him.

"Hmm...You and Sasuke....I'm pairing you two up for this assignment!"

"Kakashi sensei! Why do we have to! The dobe won't even talk to me!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Well maybe you two can learn to get along." Kakashi smiled and walked back up to the desk. "Okay everyone else. Pair up." Kakashi sat back lazily and sighed. "For this assignment, you will have too choose a Shakespearean play and perform an extract of the piece." Pulling out a scroll from his case, he began to read. "You can perform, Romeo and Juliet. Hamlet. Or MacBeth" Just as Kakashi threw the paper back into the case, the bell rang for the end of school. 

"See you tomorrow class." The class walked out of the room leaving the teacher alone.

"Naruto. Wait!" Sasuke grabbed the tanned arm of the blonde, but beig Naruto, he wasn't going to give in so easily.  
"Sasuke teme! Just leave me alone." Naruto bit Sasuke's hand and drew blood.

"Little Shit!" Sasuke looked at the blood that rolled down his hand. Naruto was stood his locker not moving, this made Sasuke anxious. "Naruto?" Sasuke approached the blonde and gently place his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about biting you teme. I'm just a little annoyed." Not wanting to anger Naruto anymore, Sasuke entangled his fingers with Naruto's and pulled him outside. "It's all right, we better get our essay started before we go out." Naruto nodded and smiled up at Sasuke. "Okay."

"I thought we could do this at my house since we could do the essay at my house, since no ones home." Naruto unlocked his front door and entered, followed by Sasuke. "That's okay, Itachi would just annoy us if we did it at my house." Sasuke yawned and threw his bag on the floor next to Naruto's.

"So little Naru has got himself a play toy?" A dark figure stood across the street smirking to himself. He watched as the two boys entered the house.


	8. Vodka shots

"Not now teme! Lets just hurry up and do our essay" Naruto growled as Sasuke sucked on his neck like a vampire, biting and licking.

"You know Naru...." Sasuke let go of the tanned neck and smirked.

"We haven't had sex yet...." Sasuke watched as a wide blush spread across Naruto's cheeks. He couldn't understand why Naruto would be embarassed to talk about it since he was a porn star.

"So?...W-What's the rush teme?" Sasuke licked the blondes bottom lip and smirked.

"Well, I don't know how long I can last Dobe....You never know what might happen..." Sasuke let out a light chuckle as he watched Naruto jump off the couch he was previously sitting on.

"It's not like you haven't had sex before dobe..." The raven stated as he sat up straight on the leather furniture, trying to act serious.

"W-Well....That's what I wanted to talk to you about...." The blonde looked adorable according to Sasuke, he looked like a cute child as he shuffled his feet and looked down, a blush spreading wider across his face.

"Go on...." Sasuke pulled the blonde onto his lap, playing with his golden locks.

"I'm...a virgin Sasuke...." Naruto waited for a reply for the blonde but all he heard was silence.

"But...I thought you made pornos?" The Uchiha lifted the white shirt Naruto was wearing, above his stomach making the blonde shiver.

"Well....I don't do sex films yet.....They said I'm under experienced at the moment...." Turning around so both the males were facing each other, Naruto looked down and fiddled with one of Sasuke's buttons on his shirt.

"Well...I guess I will be your first then....Huh dobe..." Sasuke began to unbutton the white T shirt of the blondes. Slowly slipping it over his head showing the large tatto on his tanned skin.

"Essay Sasuke....Then we can do whatever you are planning to do to me...." Sasuke rolled his eyes, which was very un Uchiha like. He looked up into azure eyes and smirked.

"Well...It doesn't really look like you want to Naru...Since you're still sitting in my lap...." Sasuke smirked making the blonde pout and punch him playfully.

"Shut up teme...Anyway, how are we gonna do this?" Naruto still sat comfortably in Sasuke's lap.

"Well....I suggest we-" Sasuke was stopped by a repeated knock at the front door.

"Fuck...Go get the door dobe...." Sasuke sighed and closed his dark orbs.

"Nya! No way Teme....I don't wanna..." Naruto wined and clutched onto Sasuke tighter.

"Fine....Just wait here and I'll go see who it is...." The raven stood up and smiled down at the blonde, then headed toward the door which was being knocked on.

"Hold on a second...." Sasuke couldn't stand impatient people, even if he himself was. He opened the door and saw a young man with long brown hair and a strange tatto on his forehead.

"My name is Neji Hyuga...Is Uzumaki Naruto in?" The man was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Sasuke could smell the musky sent coming off the man, like he just had sex! Sasuke didn't worry too much since Naruto was in the sex buisness anyway.

"Yeah, come in he's on the couch..." Sasuke closed the door as the young pale man entered the house.

"Kit....So this is where you have been hiding!" Neji smiled at the blonde who was splayed out on the couch.

"Neji.....What did I tell you about calling me kit! It's embarassing when I'm not on camera!" A flush spread across Naruto's face as he hid his bare chest with a cushion.

"Sorry Uzumaki.....So....Introduce me to your friend...." The feminine man smirked and sat on the furniture next to Naruto.

"This is my boyfriend....Sasuke Uchiha" The blonde gestured Sasuke over with his right hand.

"Boyfriend? Well Naru....He is very lucky to have you." Neji stroked the blondes scarred cheeks and smiled.

"Neji....Why are you here?" Naruto looked at his friend confused as Sasuke sat beside him and wrapped his strong arms around his bare torso.

"Oh well Orochimaru sent me, he wanted me to tell you that instead of an all night filming tomorrow he wanted an all day one instead..." The brunette brushed his hands through his dark locks and smirked.

"Oh.....I guess that will be fine....But what about school?" Naruto enquired as Sasuke took a tighter hold on him.

"Oh....Well I guess we can contact your school...We are meeting in the usual place at 9 so don't be late."

"Well....I guess I'll see you tomorrow kit..." Neji flicked his hair and walked out of the door, leaving the couple alone once again.

"Shit....It's already 7 and we're supposed to be going out...." Sasuke ran a hand through his dark locks and sighed.

"Well if we get ready now we can get out by 7:30." Naruto smiled and looked up at the agrivated raven.

"Does it really take you 30 minutes to get ready dobe?" Raising an eyebrow Sasuke smiled.

"Do you want me to look good or not Teme?" Naruto pouted and stood up, showing his tanned chest.

"Fine....I'll be back here in half an hour." Naruto nodded and headed upstairs

* * *

"Naruto? You home?" The white haired pervert called and turned on a light, followed by a very angry Tsunade.

"Yeah! I'm in my room!" Naruto called from upstairs.

"God damn brat is so messy...." The blonde haired women stomped upstairs towards Naruto's room, hoping to find out why the house was such a mess.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade kicked the bedroom door open and huffed. Her brows turned down and her face became slightly red from anger.

"T-Tsunade...What brings you up here?" The blonde walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"If this room isn't spotless within 10 minutes, I will personally crush you Baka!" The big breasted women stormed out of the room.

"Shit....If she acts like that when the house is messy...How will she react when I tell her about me and the bastard?..." Suddenly a loud vibrating noise came from Naruto's desk. He looked over at it and saw the name SASUKE on the screen.

"Hey..." Naruto answered awkwardly.

"I was just about to knock on the door, but I heard someone shout....Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...Tsunade was just shouting at me for the mess in my room...." 

"Oh...Should I come back later then?"

"No it's alright, just go round the back into the garden"

"Alright..." Sasuke hung up the phone and opened the gate which lead around the back of the building.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now..." Sasuke sighed and looked around. He saw a tall tree and slapped his forehead.

"If the dobe wants me to climb that in these pants, he's got another thing coming" Sasuke heard a clicking sound from above him, he then suddenly saw a familiar tanned face looking out of the window above him.

"Teme....I need help picking my outfit...." Naruto smiled and leaned out further.

"Are you naked Naruto?!" Sasuke's face became flushed.

"Maybe...If you wanna see...You gotta climb up the tree and into my window." Sasuke could see a faint smirk spread across pink lips.

"Fine...." Sasuke placed a foot on the bottom branch and procceded onto a higher branch. It was hard for him since his pant were tight and you couldn't move much in them.

"Hurry Sasuke...The longer you take the less you see." Naruto saw the dark haired boy perched in the top branch, staring into his dark orbs he smiled.

"That was quick!" Naruto held a hand toward his dark haired lover who took it and stepped into the brightly lit room.

"Hn....Dobe...Your such a let down..." Sasuke played with the elastic on Naruto's boxers, wanting to rip them off.

"Well at least you get to pick what I wear tonight!" Naruto sat on the bed dodging some of the clothes which had been thrown on the sheet.

"True...I suggest you wear something revealing...." Sasuke picked up a black shirt and examined it before handing it the Naruto.

"And for your pants..." The Uchiha searched through the piles of clothes around the room. He saw a pair of tight jeans andliterally threw then at Naruto.

"Oh and since I helped you. You have to change here. Infront of me." Sasuke gave a little smirk toward his dobe.

"Horny bastard...Save that for later Sasuke..." Naruto smirked and walked into the bathroom.

-------------

Once they were both ready to leave, Naruto opened his window and smirked. "Tsunade is in a pissy with me so it's best not to face her just yet." Naruto climbed onto the branch and jumped down to the ground.

"Dobe....You better not get yourself grounded for this..." Sasuke sighed following his blonde kitsune.

"Well I would never stop seeing you even if I did." He watched as Sasuke jumped down, missing his tep and colliding with the blonde, sending him flying.

"Sorry Dobe..." Sasuke smiled and walked over to his lover, placing a gentle kiss onto his lips.

"SO where are we going anyway Sasu?" Naruto began o play with the tie Sasuke was wearing.

"A bar in town....I'll drive then we'll get a cab home okay?" Naruto nodded and stood up smiling.

"Just remeber we have to go see my boss tomorrow. SO don't get totally drunk teme!" The blonde ran over to Kakashi's car which Sasuke was borrowing.

"Hurry Sasuke! I wanna get going!" As Sasuke obleiged, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Hello little brother...I heard that you are going out to a...Bar was it?" Itachi smirked at his brother and walked over to the car.

"Whats it to you?" Sasuke hissed and ran over to his brother trying to find out why Itachi was acting so suspicious.

"Kakashi told me to drop you off and pick you up, since he needs his car tomorrow..." Itachi already had his seat belt on and he had turned on the engine.

"Fine....Just drop us off at the bar at the end of town..." Sasuke jumped into the car and looked at his blonde dobe who looked so hot in Sasuke's thoughts. The car was silent for most of the journey until Itachi had turned on the radio and broke the silence.

"Sasu...." Naruto whispered seductivley into Sasuke's ear and licked the lobe, making Sasuke growl.

"Hey...Wait til later Sasuke....Your not even at the bar yet..." Itachi smirked as he watched them both in the rear mirror.

"Okay...." Itachi stopped the car on the side of the road. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around.

"I'll pick you guys up at 12 okay, since you do both have school tomorrow..." Sasuke didn't want to be picked up so early but had to agree with it.

"Have fun!" Itachi waved to the males as the entered the bar together sighing.

"Sasuke lets get some drinks!" Sasuke was practically dragged towards the bar by his blonde lover.

"Can we have Vodka shots and add them to the tab?" Naruto smiled at the bar tender who just smiled back and took his money.

"Hey Sasuke! Dude!" Kiba jumped onto the raven who nearlly fell over.

"Shots?! Let me and Hinata join!" Kiba looked at the azure eyed male who smiled.

"Naruto was it?" Kiba stuck his hand and and Naruto shook it.

"Yep and you must be Kiba! Nice too finally meet you dude." The blonde grinned and took the shots to a nearby table, followed by Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke.

"So you guys planning to get hammered then fuck like mad?" Naruto who was taking a shot spat half of it out into the floor.

"E-Excuse me?!" Naruto felt a harsh blush spreading across his whole body. Sasuke smirked towards Kiba and decided he would embaress his lover even more.

"Well not yet....But he does give good head!" Sasuke took one of the shots and swallowed placing the glass back down.

"Woah man! Me and Hinata having done it yet. I haven't even seen her nude!" Kiba took a shot and grinned.

"Damn I'm gonna have to drink alot tonight if Sasuke is going to share everything with you..." Naruto grinned and pushed his lips against the ravens.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you're name's Naruto...How cute..." A young dark haired bar tender who looked alot like Sasuke, leaned over the bar to take a closer peak at the blond. Naruto's hair was sticking to the sides of his face from all the sweating he had been doing. For most of the first part of the night, he and Sasuke had been dancing seductivley, making most of the girls drool like dogs. He had to admit the blond did look amazingly hot on the dance floor.

"Heh...Soooo what's you're name?" Naruto used his arms to prop him up on the counter. He had had six shots and a few pints already so he was practically out of it.

"It's Sai..." A smirk peered on the dark teens lips as he crept closer to Naruto's lips, not that Naruto really noticed he was getting closer.

"I would really like to fu- Oh Hey Sasuke!" The bartender scratched the back of his neck as Sasuke approached the bar, trying to burn a hole through Sai with his eyes. Sasuke was pissed (in the angry way not drunk XD) and he wanted to throttle the older raven.

"Sai...Seriouslly do not go with in a foot of Naruto...Or I'll have to kill you..." Sai could see the seriousness in those onyx orbs, he didn't mean to anger Sasuke at all.

"We were just talking teme...You get so jelous..." Naruto chuckled while taking a sip of a drink Sai had pured him earlier. He didn't seem to care what Sasuke had thought of the situation.

"Jelous? You call me jelous? I just don't want you hanging round with trash like hime dobe!" Clenching his fists, the raven growled then looked into Naruto's azure eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I said dumbass. J.E.L.O.U.S. Amd he's not scum" Naruto didn't even bother looking his lover in the eyes, before getting up and walking into the direction of where Sai was heading.

"What the fuck brought this on?" Sasuke questioned but receaved a light chuckle in response.

"Heh...The look on your face! Priceless!" The blond turned around, glomping Sasuke and making them both loose balance.

"Priceless?" Sasuke was totally confused right now. What was priceless? Was he playing around?

"Yeah. It was a dare Bastard! Heh" Naruto slurred then layed a firm kiss on the Uchiha's pale lips. Sasuke took this as an apology and licked Naruto's bottom lip waiting for entrance.

"Dobe...Why must you look so sexy when your dripping with sweat?" When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke looked into the lustful eyes of his lover. He could tell what was going around in his 'innocent mind'

"Fuck me Sasuke?" Feeling a cool breeze reach his hot ear, Sasuke let out a groan, making Naruto smile.

"I so totally would Dobe...But you're wasted and you'd probably pass out..." Sasuke could feel the blond beging to hump against he crotch. It felt soo good for Sasuke, but he knew it was so wrong to take advantage of such a helpless blond.

"Oh god!" Sasuke could feel his member down in his pants getting harder. Naruto grinded against Sasuke faster, both of them panting and moaning.

"Break it up! No one wants to see you two at it!" Kiba dragged Naruto off the Uchiha by his shirt, making them both whine and struggle.

Sasuke Sighed as he sat up and brushed himself off, he was really glad that the canine had pulled Naruto off, only because he didn't want to take advantage. When The raven finally finally gained his composure, he headed over toward the table his friends and lover were sat at.

"I want S-Sasu! "Naruto cried as he was held down by the brunette named Kiba. Hinata meanwhile was trying to calm Naruto down. Sasuke smirked as he heard his blond lovers groans. i'I wonder if Kiba's restraining him well?' /i The Uchiha smirked at his thoughts.

"Pwease Kiba?" Naruto let tears form in his eyes while he stared at the canine cutely. All Sasuke could do at that point was chuckle at his helpless blond.

"Hey Dobe" Sasuke bent down, brushing a hand against Naruto's scarred cheek making the blond blush. Sasuke could no longer see the lust in Naruto's azure eyes, making him sigh in relief.

"Sasuke! K-Kiba Said I-I'm not allowed...to see you!" Naruto's eyes where filling with tears as Kiba released the blond who soon jumped into Sasuke's arms tears falling down his reddend cheeks.

"Woah! I was saving both of your asses from getting kicked ou of this club!" Kiba growled defensivley. Sasuke knew Naruto was just over reacting and decided to take Naruto home to bed.

"It's alright Kiba, I'm gonna go take the dobe home before he pukes everywhere" Sasuke looked down at his lover. Naruto could barley keep his eyes open.

"Okay. See you guys later then I guess" Kiba rubbed his neck and watched as his best friends leave the bar. His eyes looking lonley.

Sasuke was soon carrying Narutoin his strong arms. The boy was small and light, easy to carry. Sasuke's onyx orbs glanced the streets, looking for his taxi home. 'Where the fuck is that prick!' Sasuke thought, his brows furrowing together.

"S-Sasuke..." Suprised eyes stared down at tired ones, not knowing what to do.

"Go back to sleep Dobe..." Sasuke smiled as Naruto curled up against his warm chest. He sighed when he finally saw his guardians car pullingn up on the curb.

"I see Naru kun has had a few too many..." Itachi smirked at his younger sibling, making the younger raven growl and open the car door. He placed Naruto gently onto the seat then climbed in after.

"Hn..." Laying Naruto down on his lap, Sasuke sighed and closed his dark eyes. He soon opened them after hearing a small groan from the sleeping kitsune.

"S-Sasuke..." The blond gripped onto the black material of Sasuke's shirt tightly while blushing in his sleep.

"Shhh Naru..." Sasuke ran his slender fingers through themessy golden locks, making Naruto smile.

When they fianlly arrived back the Uchiha house, Sasuke headed over toward the Uzumai residence, soon being stopped by his brother. "Look Sasuke, let the blond sleep over...I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't be very pleased if she knew he was this drunk."

"Alright...C'mon Dobe..." Sasuke carried the light boy into the house and up the stairs. He knew Kakashi would already be in bed and that Itachiwould too soon be heading up.

Sasuke Said goodnight to Itachi and was in his room, laying the sleeping kitsune on the doube bed. With this action, azure eyes fluttered open slightly and peered at the raven above him.

"W-Where am I Sasuke?" Naruto looked around the room confused about where he was. He soon realised he was in Sasuke house, on Sasuke's bed.

"At my house...Just go back to sleep Naruto...We have to get up early tomorrow..." Naruto felt his pants being tugged off and shirt, he didn't mind though since it was Sasuke who was undressing him.

Sasuke then undressed himself and crept int the bed next to Naruto. The whole room was pitch black. Sasuke didn't bother turning it on when he enetered the room, so he didn't need to switch it off.

"I...love you...Sasuke..." Naruto whispered to his lover as he curled up against Sasuke's chest, where he felt warm and safe.

"I love you too Naru..."

Sasuke awoke to the sound of water running in the bathroom. He placed his hand in the spot Naruto had been in last night, which was still warm. Sitting up, Sasuke yawned and stretched. He let the blanket slowly fall off of his lap and onto the bed. i 'Hmm Hehe Maybe I should go help Naruto out in the shower' /i Sasuke's thoughts took over him as he stood in front of the bathroom door.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto smiled up at his lover, wearing only a small towel hanging off of his hips. Sasuke had to stop himself from having a nosebleed.

"H-Hey dobe..." Placing a gentle kiss on the blond's pink lips, Sasuke smiled and headed into the bathroom. Once Sasuke had releaved himself, he headed back into the bedroom, hoping Naruto still looked as hot as he did when he came out of the shower.

"Hurry up teme! We gotta go in like...er...10 minutes! Shit!" Sasuke could hear Naruto rushing around in the room, looking for something.

"Lost something dobe?" Smirking through the doorway, the Uchiha walked in and approached closer to Naruto. He had a myschevious look shimmering in his onyx orbs.

"No...Well...No...I'm just nervous..that's all..." Naruto laid back down on the soft bed, inhaling the fresh sent of Sasuke.

"Don't be Dobe...I'm sure we can sort things out..." Sasukegave Naruto one his genuine smiles and kissed his on the lips.

"Y-Yeah..."


End file.
